


A Grand Day In

by Queen_in_the_North



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Jon enjoys teasing Ed a bit too much, M/M, Shameless Smut, sex and snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_in_the_North/pseuds/Queen_in_the_North
Summary: Jon and Ed spend a rare day in.





	A Grand Day In

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a sequel/companion piece to A Grand Day Out.

Edward's breath was coming in shallow gasps as he brought his right hand up to wipe the sweat off of his brow. His left hand was bunched in the satin sheets of his bed. "Oh God," he moaned out. "Jonathan..."

Jonathan responded to the almost desperate tone in his lover's voice by continuing to leisurely stretch Edward out. He placed a kiss on the man's collar bone.  "Yes Darlin'?" he drawled.

Edward groaned and pushed insistently back against Jon's long fingers. "I swear to God, if you don't hurry up and-" his complaint was cut off by a moan as Jonathan crooked his fingers inside of him at the same time he delivered a light bite on Edward's neck.

"Such a demanding thing," Jonathan admonished, as he continued to work him open.

Beneath him, Edward pouted and Jonathan wanted nothing more than to nip at his lower lip. "It is my birthday Jon," he said. "I think I'm entitled to be a bit demanding."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "So what's your excuse for the rest of the year?" Edward's eyes narrowed and he looked like he was about to say something in response, so Jonathan cut him off quickly by brushing his fingers against his prostate. Edward nearly bucked off the bed with a loud cry. "Better?"

Edward looked up at his lover's eyes. He could just catch the glint of amusement in his cold blue eyes. He was enjoying himself far too much at Edward's expense. "Sadist."

Jonathan grinned then and Edward didn't know whether to be nervous or even more aroused. "I've never claimed to be anything but." He leaned his long torso down then and claimed Edward's lips in a searing kiss. Edward wrapped his arms around Jonathan's neck, to try and press him so that they were flush against each other's chests. Jonathan began to move his fingers faster in and out of Edward and the sensation was becoming too much. 

Edward broke the kiss and let out a whimper. "Jon-" God, he hated how quickly Jon could reduce him to this state. Hated and loved it in equal measure. "Jon, _please_."

Jonathan grinned again and now Edward was becoming a bit nervous. "Please what, Edward?"

Edward let out a frustrated groan and bucked his hips. "You know damn well what Jonathan," he growled out.

Jonathan pretended to be deep in thought for a moment and his fingers stilled. Edward bucked his hips again, to no avail. "Ah yes," Jonathan said finally. "I seem to recall you asking me to, and I quote, 'fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to leave our bed.' Do I remember that correctly Edward?"

Edward was becoming more frustrated every second Jonathan wasn't touching him. "Yes," Edward ground out. "Yes, that's what I asked. Now will you get on with it already!?"

Jonathan withdrew his fingers from Edward and Edward cried out with indignation, until he felt Jonathan's hand wrap around his up until now, neglected erection. Edward closed his eyes and let out a moan. "All you had to do was ask, darlin'." Jonathan pumped his cock for a few moments more and Edward was sure he was going to cum before Jonathan even had a chance to finally penetrate him, when he felt Jonathan's hand move away. He opened his eyes, and saw that his lover had moved to get more lubricant, spreading it over his own cock. "You're gorgeous like this, you know?" Jonathan spoke low and slow and Edward could just melt at the cadence. Jonathan could be surprisingly melodic when he put his mind to it. Jonathan spread Edward's thighs a bit and placed the tip of his erection at Edward's entrance. "You're so pretty when you beg for me." He pushed all the way into Edward finally, and Edward let out a cry so loud he wouldn't be surprised if his old cell mates at Arkham could hear him.

Jonathan set a hard, fast pace, the head of his cock colliding with Edward's prostate and it was _glorious._ Edward clung to Jonathan's thin shoulders, anchoring himself and angled his hips so that he could meet him thrust for thrust. He opened his mouth to say something, only for incoherent pleas to tumble out. Jonathan must have understood them though, for he wrapped his long thin fingers around Edward's cock and and stroked the tip. This proved to be a bit too much and Edward came with a shout. 

Jonathan's hips bucked into him maybe a minute more before he too came. He lingered inside of Edward for a moment before pulling out and almost collapsing next to him. Once Edward had caught his breath, he wasted no time cuddling up to Jonathan's side. He'd never admit it, but it was the moments after sex, when his usually stand offish lover would hold him tightly, that Edward loved the most. Jonathan didn't look at him, but wrapped his right arm around Edward, letting him rest his head on his chest. Jonathan kissed the top of his head. "Good?"

Edward nodded happily. "Always." He rested his fingertips on Jonathan's chest. "Although..."

Jonathan arched an eyebrow. "Although?"

Edward looked at him with a mischievous smirk. "I'm fairly certain that if I needed to, I could get out of bed."

Jonathan pinched Edward's ass and let out a smirk himself at the indignant yelp the younger man let out. "It's only 11 am, Edward." He rolled over then, pinning Edward back to the bed. "I have all day to thoroughly debauch you."

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when Jonathan came inside of Edward for the last time that day. He collapsed on top of Edward's warm, sticky body and he didn't think he'd be moving anytime soon. He loved Edward with every fiber of his being, but his forty five year old libido could only take so much. Edward finally looked sated at least. His face was flushed bright pink, his auburn hair sticking to his forehead, his neck and chest  littered with bite marks that mirrored the marks on Jonathan's own body and his green eyes were soft and looking at Jonathan with what can only be described as pure devotion. Edward smiled at Jonathan and Jonathan felt a small smile come to his own face. God, but he loved this ridiculous, demanding, brilliant, beautiful man.

"I love you," Edward managed to croak out, his voice raw from all of the shouting he'd done that day.  

Jonathan cupped Edward's face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you too," he answered. Edward wrapped his hands around Jonathan's neck and the pair exchanged numerous soft kisses. When they finally parted, the sun had gone down.

"I think it's safe to say," Edward said at last, "That I am thoroughly debauched."

Jonathan didn't respond, but pulled out of him gently. He staggered to his feet. He needed a shower and something to eat.

"Could you get me something from the kitchen?" Edward asked him. "I don't think I'll be able to stand anytime soon."

Jonathan arched an eyebrow. "Edward," he asked. "Was this your roundabout way of getting me to serve you food in bed?"

Edward smirked from where he lay in bed. "Maybe."

Jonathan scoffed. "Brat."

 


End file.
